Fairy Tail: A Warrior's Love Story
by naraku dragneel
Summary: Natsu is a warrior who leaves his two sisters, Juvia and Wendy behind with their Grandfather Makarov Dreyar. After 5 years he returns home to find out that he has been granted access to Fairy Tail's prized sword, the Lumen Histoire. While training to master the sword, he save a beautiful princess named Lucy from a gang of rapists, and falls in love with her. Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail: A Warrior's Love Story

Chapter 1: Returning Home

 _In a land far away, are the temples of Fiore, in total there are 5 main temples, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Cuatro Puppy, Lamia Scale. However, the fifth temple is located deep inside the lands of Magnolia, this is the story of a temple whose warriors know the true meaning of nakama, this is the story of Fairy Tail._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Natsu-san, please don't leave us." a blue haired girl and her sister cried, as tears ran down their faces. The handsome pink haired male smiled a comforting smile at them before bringing them both in for a hug. "Don't cry Wendy, Juvia," he said gently as his two beloved sisters cried into his chest. "You both know how much I love you." "Please, don't cry." Juvia loved her older brother as much as she loved her sister Wendy. Natsu was the best brother they could ever ask for, not only because he was smart, handsome, funny, strong, and a great warrior, but also because he cared about them. He had cared for them ever since their parents, Igneel and Grandine had died from a disease, luckily they never contracted it. Igneel, was the proud son of head guru Makarov Dreyar, who had adopted him when he was younger, after their father's death, Natsu vowed to keep up the family name by follwing in his father's footsteps to become the greatest warrior Fairy Tail has ever had, and to master Mavis' sword the Lumen Histoire. "When will you come home Natsu-san?" a three year old Wendy asked holding their baby brother, Happy in her arms. Natsu just smiled at the young girl before rubbing her hair and leaning down to her level. "I'll be back before you know it." he said before taking his younger brother, however I'm taking Happy with me, because I wanna spend more time with him. "The reason I'm not taking you guy's is because Gramps might need you. "I love you all." he said before mounting his horse and riding off onto his journey._

 _ **5 Years Later**_

"Master." a man with blue hair said walking into the old man's room.

The old man opened awoke from his meditation to look at the person who interuppted him.

"Yes, Macao. he said obviously irritated that he had been disturbed from his medtating session."

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but Gildarts has returned from his mission." Macao stated.

'Hm, finally that means he has found it, Mavis' sword the Lumen Histoire.'

"Send him to me at once." Makarov said before Macao went to recieve him.

After a few minutes had passed, Gildarts entered the room, where Makarov was working.

"Nice to see you again master." the auburn haired man exclaimed.

"You've found it then?" the master asked, as Gildarts pulled out a sack from his back

Gildarts opened the sack, revealing a beautiful sword, with a blade made crystal so clear you could see everything.

"Hm, it's even more beautiful than I could have imagined." Makarov said.

All of a sudden a loud sound was heard, and in ran a raven haired male, as well as a few more men.

"Sir, he's back." they yelled causing the old man to tear up.

'He's finally come home after all these years, my grandson, Natsu Dragneel, is finally home.'

The men led Makarov outside where they saw a now eleven year old Happy riiding a horse and a handsome 27 year old pink haired male next to him.

Everyone started cheering on seeing that their beloved hero has returned, but the two who were happiest were Juvia and Wendy,as they began to tear up seeing Natsu dismount from his horse.

"NATSU-SAN, HAPPY-KUN!" they yelled crying tears of joy and hugging their brothers.

"Is this a dream?" Juvia asked, looking at Natsu's handsome face.

Natsu just smiled before grinning his signature grin. "Nope, this is real baby sister, big bro's finally back home." he said before the entire family joined for a group hug.

After the hug Natsu walked over to his grandfather, and bent down touching the old man's feet. "Bless me, grandfather." he said. Makarov stood the young man up before saying. "My blessings are always with you my boy." before hugging him.

Everyone cried tears of joy, when they realized that Fairy Tail's hero, and their beloved nakama had returned to them.

It was a night for celebrations as the village ceebrated Natsu's return. All sorts of food, and drinks were laid out for his pleasure, after the celebrations, Makarov called for Natsu to follow him to his office.

"Why'd you want to see me Gramps?" Natsu asked before sitting down.

Makarov sat down before lifting up the package Gildarts had brought him.

"This is why." Makarov said before opening the package causing Natsu's eyes to widen.

"No way." the pink haired male said in shock.

 _Yay, another story, I'm sorry that my lazy ass hasn't updated in a while, you guys have every right to be mad, but I've been busy with school lately, on top of that my parents are out of town so I had to take care of my younger brother and sister, try writting stories with these two running around, my bro is okay, but my sis is a demon. JK, I love them though, so I put up with it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter hopefully it's long enough, yeah instead of Laxus being Makarov's grandson I made Natsu the grandson, don't worry Laxus is Natsu's cousin, and makarov's grandson still, but I decided to switch the roles, I love the NaJu and NaWen BROtp. I hope you guy's enjoyed and I'll see you next time, Oh also check out MarSoftheGalaxies and DIGIKO12's channels if you haven't already, and subscribe they write awesome stories. Until next time Arigato, Ja-ne._


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail: A Warrior's Love Story

Chapter 2: Falling For A Princess

 _"So, what did you want to show me gramps?" Natsu asked._

 _"This." Makarov said as he opened the package causing Natsu's eyes to widen._

 _"No way." he said._

As soon as Natsu saw what was inside the package he could've sworn his heart stopped beating. Makarov was holding the sword that Igneel took fifteen years to master, right in front of him was Mavis' sword the Lumen Histoire.

"But, how?" Natsu asked.

Makarov looked at his grandson before handing him the sword, knowing how much Natsu wanted to master the sword.

"You can take as much time as you need, but you will be performing for King Heartfilia's birthday."

However Natsu had already left, leaving Makarov shocked, Natsu never rushed to train before, but the old man couldn't help but smile.

'He's still as anxious as ever.' Makarov said to himself before starting another meditation.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

Natsu finally made it to the forest where he and Igneel used to train, and also where his older brother Zeref would fight enemy forces before his death.

"Well, time to master this thing, it took Igneel 15 years to master it, then I can do it in at least 15 minutes, after all I am a fast learner."

However, before he was able to unsheat the sword, he heard giggling coming from the other side of the forest where the streams were.

'God dammit, I can't concentrate with all this ruckus, maybe I can ask them nicely to keep it down.' he said to himself before racing to the other side of the forest.

When he finally got there he saw a bunch of girls splashing and giggling at each other. Natsu immediately blushed as he saw they were all naked. However, he heard a female voice calling the ladies to return.

"Awe, guess it's time to go, come on Lu-chan." a petite girl with blue hair said.

Natsu looked to see who she was talking about, and when he did his heart stalled. Natsu saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair humming and scrubbing herself.

'Holy shit, she's beautiful.'Natsu said to himself.

The girl looked to see her friend waving to her. "I'll join you later Levy-chan."

"Okay, suit yourself Lu-chan." Levy said before she and the other girls left.

Just as Lucy was about to leave the stream she felt two arms wrap around her waist causing her to squeak.

"Hey, what the hell." she said as she turned around.

"Well hello beautiful." a man with dirty brown hair said as he and his friends eyed her body with hungry eyes.

Lucy, saw that they were looking at her body, and blushed before exiting the pond, however she failed to notice the perverts following her.

Natsu saw the entire thing and wanted to kick their asses. 'Fucking sacks of shit, have no respect for a girl.'

However, he was interrupted by a loud scream. When he turned around he saw that gang leader was proceeding to enter her womanhood.

"Please, I don't want this." Lucy said as tears began rolling down her face.

"Shut up bitch, after I'm done my friends get to have some fun, but you'll enjoy my dick even more. the man said laughing at how scared she was.

Lucy knew she couldn't call for help, so she just closed her eyes, and awaited the pain, but it never came. Instead she felt something warm wrapped around her naked figure. Lucy quickly opened her eyes to see that Natsu had wrapped his coat around her.

"You fuckers have got some nerve treating a lady like your own personal sex toy." Natsu spat at the gang.

The leader who had been pushed off of her glared at Natsu.

"Hey we found her first, finders keepers." He shouted.

"Nice one, Dan." one of the guys said.

Natsu just stared at the idiotic wierdos and knew that his training could be done right now.

"Well, I hope you're ready to beg forgiveness, cause I'm gonna kick your asses so hard your fathers will wish they had worn a condom. With that Natsu proceeded to punch the leader in the stomach, and fought with the rest of his gang, after a long beating session the perverts were all knocked out, and Natsu stood there with a proud look on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked the girl.

Lucy opened her eyes, and saw that natsu was offering his hand for her to take. Lucy took his hand, and was immediately swept off her feet. She the noticed that Natsu was carrying her bridal style.

"Th...Thank you." Lucy said while blushing. "For saving me from those men."

"Hey, that's alright, but what's your name?" he asked also admiring how cute she looked while blushing and wearing his cloak.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." she said. Natsu's eyes immediatley widdened as he now realized that he was carrying the princess of Fiore.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Your Highness, I didn't know." he said flustered.

Lucy just giggled at how cute he was acting. Natsu then let her go to put her clothes on.

Well, thank you again for helping me, ummmmmm."

"Huh, oh right the names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." he said.

"Well, Mr. Dragneel please accept this as as token of my gratitude. she said before kissing him on the lips.

Natsu just stood there shocked but then blushed, after he figured out what had just happened, without even noticing her leave.

"Maybe training can wait for today." he said before heading home, and telling everyone what happened.

 _Well, this chapter more than likely sucked ass, sorry I wasn't able to exactly write it the wat I wanted to, plus i didn't want to keep you guys waiting, also I am not talking to anyone in particular, but if you don't like my stories then don't read them. It really pisses me off when people talk shit about well written stories, but then get mad when we say their stories are shit (DoomMariner54), anyway thnx for reading. I love you all._


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail: A Warrior's Love Story

Chapter 3: Falling For a Princess pt. 2

"Well thank you again Natsu I'll be sure to tell my father that you saved my life and reputation."

Lucy said blushing.

"Sure don't mention it." The salmon haired warrior shyly said.

"Natsu." She asked leaning forward.

"Yes" he said doing the same

"WAKE.UP DUMBASS!" A voice yelled

The salmon haired warrior immediately was awoken from his dream, and looked up to see three men looking down at him. One with Raven hair, one with orange hair, and one with piercings.

"Gihi, morning Salamander. The pierced male said handing Natsu a bottle.

Natsu looked around and saw he was at home. However he was still slightly distracted by the blonde beauty he had met yesterday.

"Gray, Loke, Gajeel what hell happened? How am I already home?"

"Relax bro you just fainted from to much training." Gray said

"Yeah or fapping." Loke joked, while Gray and Gajeel laughed

Natsu flipped them both off but was surprised to see the sword was not there.

In a desperate panic he flipped the room inside out, but to no avail.

"Where's the sword guys?" He asked panicked as if he'll was about to break loose.

"Yo calm down the sword is safe, Gramps has it." Gray said. "speaking of which we should go tell him that you're fine, wanna come with us?

"Yeah sure, I gotta nothing else to do. He said following them out of the tent.

'Man I gotta tell them about her, otherwise they'll think I'm fucking with them.' Natsu thought to himself

"Hey guys?" he said, causing the three men to turn towards him.

"What up?" They said.

"I met someone." He said blushing.

Hey guys long time no see here is the new chapter and yeah sorry it sucks I'll tweak it later on,add more detail just wanna let y'all know I haven't forgotten you guys. Anyway let me know what you think of the story so far. Thanks talk to you guys later.


End file.
